Rose and Rune
by Blueyedgirl
Summary: Who are these strange girls? Why does one of them look exactly like Raven? What are they doing in Jump City? Why am I asking you all of these questions? haha sry r&r pls some BBRae in later chappies!


Well I was just looking back at all the story ideas I had and I was like "Hey! I kinda like this one!"

And I will finish "From Another Realm" with the last chappie soon so don't worry I'm not giving up on ANY of my stories! Even though since I'm the worst writer ever i probably SHOULD give up on my stories...

Disclaimer: Alrighty... Raven will say the disclaimer now:  
Me: Hiya Ravie! Come say I don't own you  
Raven: Don't ever call me that... EVER  
Me: Well since I'm writing this story I can make you do whatever I want so HA!  
Raven: Fine, you don't and never will own me... so don't get your hopes up  
Me: HAYY!

My name is Rose me and my sister Rune are wanderers. We can control things. I don't know how it works because we were abandoned the only thing we have to remind us of our family are the marks on our foreheads and our hair. Mine being purple and Runes being blue. We have traveled to Jump City and that's where our story begins...

"Come on Rose I'm tired cant we just stop and get something to eat?" Rune whined, hunching her shoulders and tilting her head up. "Please?!"

I actually thought about it for a minute. "No, I'm sorry but something about this city is off I just can't put my finger on it." there was this strange feeling in my gut and I couldn't figure out why we even came to this city. The plan was to stay away from law enforcers, and this town had a group of SUPERHERO'S.

I was tired as much as Rune was though. _It's been at least a day since we stopped but we can't impede. Not in this city._

"We have to keep moving, I fell like we're being followed. Don't tell me you don't sense it too." I murmured to myself, she heard.

"I do sense it. It's that same feeling that lead me here. Why did you think I took the map from you and insisted on being the navigator?" she raised her eyebrow, "You really thought that I _wanted_ to keep track of where we are instead of just following you?"

I sighed; I had figured that out already. I was about to respond to her remark but I couldn't. I _really _had to go.

"Fine a quick stop, we eat use the restroom, and keep going." I caved in, but wouldn't you when your _younger_ sister was winning an argument?

"Hold on." I looked around for a car, you have to choose the perfect one to control, or there could be some problems. Well if you count a _very_ loud car alarm as a problem.

"I guess the local pizza place is good right Rune?" I asked, my back still being turned to her. "Rune?" she was gone just gone the only thing there was her bag and a note.

Tears filled my eyes but I whipped them away as fast as I could. I could only remember one time when I was this alone..._No! No don't make those memories come back!_

It was too late as soon as she touched the old bag her memories flooded back, they were like... premonitions.

_"Listen honey." the woman paused looking the child over. "I need you and your sisters to take care of each other while mommy goes away for a while." Tears filled the womans eyes as she slowly walked away._

_"Listen, Raven? Are you paying attention?" the woman called to another child. _

_A small girl came flying over, she looked exactly like the other child walking with the mother. The difference was that she unlike her 'twin' was smiling excitedly giggling and laughing while holding an infant in her arms._

_"Listen sweetheart, I need you all to take care of each other." the woman gave the infant a kiss on the forehead and she waved goodbye to the other small children then, she disappeared, forever. _

_And Ravens smile faded, and now, all that was on her face was a grim expression. Right then and there they both knew,_

_That that smile would never come back, and neither would their mother._

I shook my head as tears flowed down my cheeks, making it almost impossible to read. But the note was small and only contained simple words:

_When there's trouble you know who to call_

At titans tower

"Someone has to answer the frikin door!" Raven screamed, a vein pulsing on her forehead. "I am not getting up from this book and that doorbell has been ringing forever!"

"To... busy... beating... Cyborg!" Beastboy's eyes practically bugged out of their sockets he was even drooling slightly.

"You... wish... GRASS STAIN!" Cyborg yelled back.

"Oh... I... will! And I will so kick your bu-"

With a simple flick of her wrist he was propelled to his feet by a dark aura, she didn't even look up. "Go, now."

"Fine!" he yelled, shivering slightly, he never did get used to her mysterious powers.

He walked slowly to the door, slumping in his shoulders, the doorbell rang again.  
"BEASTBOYYYY!!!" that was all he needed to start running, Ravens kinda scary when she's mad.

The doorbell rang again as he swung open the door. His face seemed mad but it quickly changed, as his jaw was practically on the floor out of shock.

"Umm Raven, I know you don't want me to interrupt your reading but um, there's a girl at the door that looks exactly like you…you should come check this out!"

Please review!

That's all folks! MUCHO AMOR,

JaX


End file.
